Fixing the brokenVM Version
by anedderm
Summary: Veronica meets a new guy...I fixed the story up a bit...PLEASE REVIEW...OC CROSSOVER


**I am redoing a crossover i started and here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy. and as always please review, it is also posted under both shows. PLEASE REVIEW **

* * *

**Fixing the broken**

**Chapter 1—First Meetings**

Veronica lay in her bed willing herself to get up. She had volunteered to show the freshmen that were transferring in for winter semester. She had been asked by Dean O'Dell months ago, but that was before everything happened. She slowly got up and moved to the bathroom. It had been 3 weeks since everything fell apart. Logan and she had been civil with each other but it was beginning to seem that they only knew how to be together. They had both decided that no matter how 'epic' their love was, they only hurt each other when they were together, so they were trying to be friends. The fact that he had slept with Madison Sinclair while they were broken up had helped them out a bit on making this decision.

Veronica stepped out of the bathroom 30 minutes later fully dressed with her hair pulled back. It was weird to be doing this, considering it was only a few week's ago that she had attended Dean O'Dell's funeral. Her father was sure that it was foul play, and was determined to find out who had killed him. All in all Veronica's life was normal, in the least normal of ways.

0123456789

Ryan Atwood in his front door listening to the instructions one last time. 'Drive safe, and don't miss exit 141 on the PCH.' 'Make sure to eat healthy.' 'take pictures of the campus.'

"Are you sure about this now?" Sandy asked him as they all stood at the door waiting for him to leave. "I mean Berkley is a tough school but you would love it."

"I'm sure, how could I leave Seth alone? Plus, the new baby will need me around." Ryan replied looking at Kirsten's lightly protruding stomach. "Seth would tramatize the poor thing."

"Hah, dad I think Ryan just said a joke." Seth said from behind his parents.

"We should alert the authorities." Sandy says, while handing Ryan a credit card. "There's no use driving home tonight, enjoy Neptune. We will see you tomorrow." Ryan nods and heads towards his car.

"Thanks you guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

0123456789

Veronica stood in the courtyard of Hearst waiting for her orientation group to gather. "I'm Veronica, and I'll be giving you your tour today. First we are supposed to go around and tell each other our names and a few facts about ourselves. I myself am not a big fan of high school rituals so your name is fine."

"Brandon sharks."

"Lisa Marcus"

"Ryan Atwood"

Veronica smiled at Ryan as he looked unsure of himself. She showed them around Hearst, pointing out historical sites as they passed. Finally it was noon and she let them go until the social aspect that would be happening later that night. Ryan lingered behind, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Your Keith Mars daughter right?"

"Yeah, do you know my father?"

"No, he tracked down the guy that was responsible for my girlfriend's death." Ryan stated as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I remember that case; it was one of two he took this summer. Her name was Marissa, right?"

"Yes, her mother paid big dollars to find him; she must have been a special girl." Veronica gave a sympathetic smile as she spoke. "Would you like some lunch?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled a bit of uncertainty showing on his face.

0123456789

Ryan and Veronica sit at Java the Hut waiting for their food. "Junk food is sort of my forte so you will have to excuse the lack of anything substantial here."

"It's okay Kirsten force fed me breakfast this morning." Veronica gave him a questioning look which led Ryan to believe he should explain his situation a bit. "Kirsten's sort of my adoptive mom. The Cohen's took me in after I got in some trouble in Chino. That's how I met Marissa, now I live in Neptune with the Cohen's."

"Wow, you live in balboa?"

"Yeah, thirty minutes south of here."

He smirked and Veronica couldn't help but smile. Ryan had been the first guy in a while to catch her attention, and she definitely wasn't minding it. "So why did you choose Hearst?"

"Well Summer and Seth, those are my two best friends were supposed to attend school's in Providence this winter. But Summer got kicked out of Brown so they are staying. As weird as it may sound I didn't want to leave here. I mean honestly if you can get past the dinner parties and snobs Orange County isn't that bad."

"I think the dinner parties come with the snobs." Veronica smiled at Ryan and let her guard down just a bit. This guy was nice, and who knew, he could turn out to be a good friend.

"And what about you?" The million dollar question, had she not at one point in time refused to even hear Wallace out when it came to going to Hearst?

"My friends were all here." Veronica paused, she knew her name had been all over the news the last couple of years, and she wasn't sure how much Ryan already knew about her life. She looked at him and could see that he was listening so she continued. Thinking over the events of the last few years. "I was set to go to Stanford, but things came up and I didn't get the scholarship I needed."

"Oh." Ryan replied realizing that the subject seemed to be a soar spot for her. "So what is there to do here at Hearst.?"

"Find rapists, and solve murders." Veronica offered a small smile. "There are also the occasional star sightings, which happen daily."

Ryan smiles and Veronica can't help but laugh. "Just your everyday college town huh?"

"Something like that."

"Yes, but the only famous people you truly see are the murderers. We tend to have a lot of them here in Neptune." Logan says as he walks up behind the two. Veronica suddenly tenses under Logan's stare. "Mind if I join?" Logan asks in a low voice while eying Ryan.

"Sure go ahead. Veronica was just telling me about Hearst." Logan smiles at the boy sitting across from his ex girlfriend.

"I'm Logan by the way."

"Ryan"

"I hope Ronnie wasn't telling you about all the negative things." Logan looked at veronica and she simply gave him an innocent head tilt. "By the way if your gonna be hanging around, you must grow immune to that head tilt."

Veronica couldn't help but smile at Logan's ability to behave like a civilized human being; he really had come a long way since their junior year. It was nice that they were deciding to be friends she had to admit.

Veronica finally pulled herself from her own mind and spoke. "I thought you were taking Wallace and Dick to TJ this weekend?" Logan looked at her for a second before deciding not to be an ass. After all Ronnie had been through a lot the last few months.

"Dick and Bonnie started dating so he decided to spend the weekend with her. You remember Bonnie right?"

Veronica laughed at the thought of Dick and Bonnie together, they were after all two peas in a pod, two very horny peas in a pod. "So you and Wallace didn't go why?"

"Why Miss Mars I think you are trying to get rid of me, Wallace doesn't surf so the trip would have been wasted, we are going to a party tonight." Logan says while faining hurt. "What about you?" He asks as he turns back towards Ryan.

"I've tried a few times, we usually sail."

"Let's see, a sailor would put you in Laguna or Venice area."

"I'm from Newport." Logan shakes his head as if he just realized something.

"Did you go to Harbor?" Ryan eyes Logan for a minute before nodding. "Know Summer Roberts?"

Ryan smiles at the thought of somebody knowing a friend of his. "She's one of my best friends, why do you ask?"

Logan gets a devious look on his face and Veronica becomes worried, until she remembers that Logan lived in Newport until he was twelve. "Her dad used to perform plastic surgery for my mom.. Wait you're not Chino are you?"

"Afraid so." Ryan says, looking a bit uncomfortable with where this conversation was leading. Veronica just looked confused with what was going on. Turning his attention to Veronica for a second, Logan starts to explain.

"I've told you about Summer before Ronnie. Anyways they had the Fab four of Newport for quiet a while." Veronica smiles as Logan continues talking to Ryan. She can't help but wonder how her life would be, had Logan's father not murdered Lilly. She slowly turns her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Tell her I'm really sorry about Marissa, for all of you, I know how hard it can be, we were once a foursome two." Logan motions between him and Veronica and stands to leave. "Hey, what are you two doing tonight? You should come out with Wallace and I."

"I don't know I have to find a place to stay tonight."

"I have a suite at the Neptune Grand you can always crash on the couch." Ryan shrugs at Logan's comment.

"Sure, why not." Both boys get up to leave. "You coming tonight, Veronica?"

"Sure, I'll meet you guys at 7."


End file.
